Primordius
Yuan Chi or Primordius is a renowned Empyrean of the human race. His prestige has earned him the title of Prime Emperor, a supreme master of the human race! He was considered as one of the highest experts in the entire Divine Realm. Empyrean Primordius was once a holder of the Grandmist Chaos Bead and he was famous for being and dual body and essence cultivator. Primordius was the same as chaos, and thus also the same as grandmist. Empyrean Primordius was the Empyrean of chaos, the Empyrean of grandmist! Appearance and Personality A handsome man having sharp features, eyebrows that reach the temples and having a very keen look. With his long hair and stoic makings, he would seem to be a youth and a handsome war general, striding at the frontier and unafraid of death. His personality is more adamant and unwavering, which can be attributed to his life-long great ambitions. One example is how he wanted to establish his own Samsara or a reincarnation system that lets even martial artist achieve reincarnation or even a full rebirth. Abyss Devil This vicious beast had four thick legs and alarmingly sharp claws. Its entire body was covered in scales and thick black hairs grew out from its body, making it seem like some legendary demon beast from hell. Lin Ming could sense from within this vicious beast a smell of blood that was as deep as an ocean, as if this beast had taken countless lives. At this time, the horrifying vicious beast was staring at Lin Ming with its ghostly green eyes. Its four limbs and its titanic form were entangled in layers of chains. When Lin Ming heard the crashing of metal from outside, it was clearly because this vicious beast had been struggling against the chains. It violently struggled against its chains. Its pupils had lost their clarity and it lacked any intelligence at all. It wildly roared, wanting to break free from the shackles of the chains. But even then his pervasive will was to carry on. It seemed that when Empyrean Primordius became a demon but was still able to preserve his mind, he had carved these words with his claws. ‘I, even if I become a demon, I will not regret!’ These words contained a tragedy and sorrow that was difficult to describe. However, this would soon warp into an endless madness that wished to slaughter all.Chapter 1870B – Of the Heart Story 8 million years ago, he ascended from the lower realms and rose like a comet. His growth was incredibly fast, and he became an Empyrean soon after, even becoming one of the several strongest peak Empyreans of the Divine Realm. Later on, Primordius would become someone that had ultimately stood at the pinnacle of humanity at his prime, therefore he was called "Prime Emperor". As someone who had achieved such heights, Primordius had very lofty aspirations and had wanted to rewrite the infinite history of life and death and make it so that the dead could be resurrected through his Heavenly Dao. Samsara Road After that, Empyrean Primordius had descended down to his home planet from the Divine Realm and established his own Samsara Heavenly Dao. His supernatural powers had been nearly unparalleled; it was impossible to imagine just how magnificent that time was. The reason that Primordius chose the Sky Spill Continent is because he himself was a martial artist that ascended from the lower realms. As for the Sky Spill Planet, that was his home, the world he originated from. Primordius controlled grandmist energy and by practicing it to the peak, he was able to directly draw upon the strength of the celestial bodies in the universe. If Empyrean Primordius wished to cultivate the Grandmist Laws to the peak he would need to draw support from a celestial body and fuse it to himself. And the Sky Spill Continent, as Empyrean Primordius’ homeland and in addition to the amazing link between them, was perfectly suited to aiding Empyrean Primordius with the power of a planet. Thus, the Sky Spill Planet became the starting point for Empyrean Primordius to form his own world! Empyrean Primordius wanted to establish his own separate Heavenly Dao. That was… the Grandmist Samsara Dao. Empyrean Primordius once had a fanciful idea of resurrecting the dead along with defying the Heaven's will with his wife through the system he made in the Holy Demon Continent. The reason he created the Samsara Road and Yellow Springs River was all to establish a true path of reincarnation for the countless martial artists of the boundless universe. The primal god race was the race that the goddess of the ancient grave in the Eternal Demon Abyss – Heavenly Empress Xuanqing, came from. When Empyrean Primordius established the Samsara Road in the past, a part of the reason he did so was to prop up and help the primal god race. He made use of the Emperors Road as a means of resurrecting fallen masters from the dead by making use of their will. At the same time, the woman that Empyrean Primordius loved above all, Heavenly Empress Xuanqing, also wished to join him in forming a great world that stood independent of the 33 Heavens. At that time, she had wished to use the Grandmist Samsara Dao to reverse the cruel destiny of the primal god race, breaking free of the curse that hindered their ability to procreate and caused their decline! The two of them wanted to use the Samsara Road to establish the Grandmist Samsara Dao, and then develop that into something that could stand on equal ground with the Laws of the 33 Heavens. And using that as the basis, they wanted to establish their own independent world, copying Heavenly God Asura. But, Empyrean Primordius never imagined that his sworn brother – Empyrean Thunder Punishment – was a spy placed in the Divine Realm by the saints. News that Empyrean Primordius possessed the Grandmist Spirit Bead was also passed to the saints through this spy. Because of this, the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign didn’t hesitate to sacrifice his essence energy and even cause his boundary to drop in order to forcefully break through the God Lamenting Wall and send a number of peak Empyreans and an army of saints to join together with Empyrean Thunder Punishment and bring down Empyrean Primordius. What a pity, such an extreme character couldn’t avoid the inevitable fate of extermination. Even if he didn’t perish halfway on his road of martial arts, he still wouldn’t have been able to withstand the erosion of the passing years. This idea was left unfinished along with Empyrean Primordius' broken hopes and dreams. Synopsis 100,000 years before the start of the novel, at his hometown, Sky Spill Continent, Empyrean Primordius, alongside with his lover and friends was forming a huge dao diagram array that would recreate a new Samsara or reincarnation system meant save to all martial artist's who are fated to never reincarnate. However, he was betrayed by his own "brother" for a secret that would spark a great war between earth-shattering masters in a frigid war against experts from another race that almost ended the entire martial artist civilization at the time. Before he had gone missing after the war 100,000 years ago, it was known that his cultivation was at the Empyrean Limit or may even be at Half-True Divinity and was considered as being one of the 5 most peak level masters before the Great Tribulation of the Human Race! However because of the Grandmist Chaos Bead in his former-possession, he was targeted by several Saint Race experts and also was betrayed by his closest friend Empyrean Thunder Punishment. He managed to defeat the many experts targeting him however at the cost of his blood essence. At the end of the battle it is said that he only had 20% of his blood essence remaining and also being at the borders of death. After the battle, he set up a protective array on the Sky Spill Planet prohibiting entrance of those above Divine Sea Realm, he also set up the limit of cultivating within this planet at the Divine Sea Realm as well. Later on, he goes missing for the past 100,000 years. This was because at the time, the God Lamenting Wall had yet to recover. The Divine Realm and Saint Convocation Heaven were still open as before, being able to pass between the two universes. He could feel that he had been marked by the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign’s divine sense. Thus, after quickly leaving behind his inheritance, he made a resolution; that was to sacrifice himself… He was fully aware that after being locked on to by a True Divinity, no matter where he went the saints would find him. Even his battle comrade the Black Dragon might die and the inheritances he left behind would be destroyed. If so, then his final hopes would be dashed. In order to preserve his inheritances and protect his Black Dragon friend, Empyrean Primordius had no choice but to break into the space channel that the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had opened and rush into the Saint Convocation Heavens. He knew it was impossible to return to the Divine Realm ever again. He didn’t tell the Black Dragon of his departure, and the Black Dragon might not even have been aware that Empyrean Primordius had been locked on to by the divine sense of a True Divinity. It was because of this that when Lin Ming returned to the Eternal Demon Abyss again and asked the Black Dragon about Empyrean Primordius’ whereabouts, the Black Dragon hadn’t known anything at all. When Empyrean Primordius left by himself, he knew his situation couldn’t even be described as ten chances of death and one chance of life. Thus, he left the most valuable Empyrean spirit treasures he had, which included the Primordius Gate, Primordius Bell, and Primordius Heavenly Palace, all behind, for his future descendants to come and take. He didn’t have the heart to watch the unparalleled beauty of Heavenly Empress Xuanqing slowly fade away after her death, eventually rotting and turning into bones. Thus, he gouged out his own beating heart and placed it within her body, where it lay beating for 100,000 years. He knew there was no significance behind this, that it was impossible to revive Heavenly Empress Xuanqing. But the reason he did this was to forever protect the woman he loved, to protect the final pure bliss in his heart… After finishing all of this, Empyrean Primordius left. He concealed himself from the Black Dragon and brought his pursuers chasing after him… No one knew where he went. No one knew how lonely and tragic the road he had taken was… In the Saint Convocation Heavens, Empyrean Primordius was naturally hunted down once more. It was even possible that those chasing him down had passed back through the space channel between the Divine Realm and Saint Convocation Heaven. By sheer willpower alone, he slaughtered his way into the Primeval Realm Ruins, tumbling down in a shower of blood. Empyrean Primordius had long since chosen the Dark Abyss. There, he had lost the saint pursuers and was considered dead. Later in the novel it was revealed that Primordius was imprisoned in a hidden dungeon of the Primordial God Clan. But compared to before, he was vastly different. His entire body was covered in scales, his facial features were menacing, as if he was a devil incarnate and he had a tail riddled in spikes. This was because in the past, Primordius was heavily wounded by the saints and his mortal body was ruined. The saints wished to capture Primordius alive and refine his body, drawing out the essence of the Grandmist Spirit Bead. But, Primordius broke free from their siege and fled with his tattered body, finally escaping into the Primeval Realm Ruins’ Dark Abyss. But because his mortal body was ruined and he himself was nothing but a lamp without oil, he was unable to survive in that land, let alone take revenge. So in order to live on, he did something that no one had ever done before - this was to seize the body of an abyssal. It is more accurate to say that Primordius fused his ruined body and soul with an abyssal, melting them together as one. However, this made Primordius lose any remnants of his mind and has completely fused with the abyssal’s soul, becoming like a mindless monster. When Lin Ming saw him, he was shocked to know Primordius' tragic post war with the Saints and that he had been struggling with his failed fusion with an Abyssal Devil for the past 100,000 years. Reality was cruel. A generation’s peerless proud son of heaven had ended up with such a fate. His final wish was to defeat the saints, take the head of the their powerhouses, and lay waste to the foundations of the saints'. Present Many years later he would still be in his dark chambers, however, this time he was released into the world in order to fight the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign. A hero who had reached his end, who had lost his road, even so he still desired to rush onto the battlefield, even if this meant dying in foreign lands! In a desperate situation, the old God Sovereign had decided to use the Asura God Decree of 'Faith' on Primordius. This was a divine inscription symbol that can have a martial artist dig out the greatest potential of their life for a short period of time, obtaining a strength ten times greater than what they have. Primordius was actually the perfect candidate for he could endure the overbearing energy of the support god decree. Thus, Lin Ming could only disregard any damages that might occur to Empyrean Primordius’ soul. He didn’t think he could fully awaken Empyrean Primordius; all he needed to do was awaken him a little by using the powers of the Magic Cube. But, it was only after the remnant soul of Xuanqing appeared did he retain a small amount of clarity. Never did anyone know that she actually slumbered within the Chain of Calamity, the jade pendant that was from the tomb all along. They gently supported each other. Even though there was no real physical touch, in this moment their hearts were still connected. This was because… within each other’s hearts and minds they had forever marked each other, a brand that would never be forgotten. Empyrean Primordius had already completely settled down. The two different personalities within him were no longer in conflict. Within his eyes, pure brightness showed. He looked at Heavenly Empress Xuanxing, seeming to remember everything. Although Primordius didn’t receive an explanation, it was like he already understood everything that had occurred. It had arrived at last – the final moment. The obsessions of his heart would soon be resolved. And, he also saw his most beloved once more. A short happiness. The final brilliance of life. Everything would burn like a meteor through the skies, becoming an instant of magnificent glory.Chapter 1907 – The Changes of Time In the final moment he was able to reunite with his love. His life would be able to brilliantly burn in the dark before fading. With this, the obsessions and unwillingness he had held onto for 100,000 years had already faded a great deal. Then, he looked at Lin Ming. Empyrean Primordius didn’t know just who Lin Ming was, but he could feel his own aura on Lin Ming’s body. Without a doubt, Lin Ming was his descendant. He could feel Lin Ming’s great strength. Within the body of this youth there seemed to be a True Dragon deeply slumbering. With such an outstanding person inheriting his final wishes and legacy, even if he were to die in battle he would have no regrets… Empyrean Primordius didn’t say anything, but the old God Sovereign seemed to understand his thoughts. The Asura Decree was a Beyond Divinity level treasure. Using it as a support, a peak Empyrean could easily rise to the level of a True Divinity. However, what was difficult was that even a peak Empyrean would find it hard to withstand the strength contained within the word of Faith. It was even possible that their body might collapse and explode from the energy, immediately killing them. But Empyrean Primordius was different. The intensity of his mortal body had already far surpassed that of most True Divinities. In particular, the raging anger within his heart pushed him to the limits, allowing his strength to reach an inconceivable degree for a short period of time. All of his life potential was erupting! On Empyrean Primordius’ shoulder, Heavenly Empress Xuanqing turned into a wisp of blue light that sank into his body. In the final moments of their lives they would be together and die together, never to separate again.Chapter 1909 – Severing the Dragon The word of Sealing Asura Decree slowly flew up between the old God Sovereign and the celestial Patriarch. The two old men flew up into the void. The god decree glowed brighter and brighter. Their life’s essence energy continuously streamed out from every pore of their body, merging into the black Asura Decree. With every wisp of life essence, the god decree lit up more and more. Slowly, it became blinding. But as for the bodies of the two leaders, they began to stiffen like stone and slowly disintegrate. The black god decree began to expand at an incredible rate. Ancient and plain runes appeared, each one containing a vast and boundless power. A will from a far off time burst out from the rays of black light. These rays of light brought with them the infinite aura of an Asura war god, possessing the power of a bottomless prison. With a rustling sound, the bodies of the two old men collapsed and disintegrated into the air. The last wisps of their boundless life force and essence energy merged into the dazzling god decree. The black hole and spatial barriers collided together. A terrifying and mind-boggling level of energy erupted. The Good Fortune Saint Sovereign wanted to forcefully break free from this Asura Decree! For a time, space seemed to be completely swallowed up. After the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign fused together with Famine, and also with using the power of the Grandmist Spirit Bead, he could almost break open an Asura Decree! In this crucial moment, Empyrean Primordius intended to strike him at his weakest. The Good Fortune Saint Sovereign didn’t have any methods to deal with Empyrean Primordius’ attacks! At this time, a savage killing intent burst out from Empyrean Primordius’ eyes. He brought his arms together, his two bone blades extended outwards. The dark and dense blades shined with a cold divine light, slashing straight towards the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign’s throat! Empyrean Primordius had already recklessly burnt his blood essence. With his original mortal bodily strength, after burning the entirety of his blood essence he should have been able to rival a True Divinity, and now he was even supported with the Asura Decree – the word of Faith! Empyrean Primordius’ body was covered in black flames. Wherever he went, the void was shattered, everything was crushed! However, this strike would only heavily injure him, and as the the Asura God Decree neared he hid behind Famine for a sneak attack. And at this time, Empyrean Primordius rushed forwards through the mass of flesh and blood. Before this, Empyrean Primordius’ left bone blade had been shattered by the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign’s punch and his left hand had nearly broken apart at the same time. Now all he had left was the bone blade on his right elbow. Using this bone blade, Empyrean Primordius hurtled forwards with irresistible momentum. He constantly tore through Famine’s body, drilling into it like a razor sharp cone. But later on, he would be surrounded by the massive tentacles of Famine and corrode by the peak poison laws. Empyrean Primordius shook. He looked blankly on as a large and massive bone spear thrust through his chest, bringing with it a giant deluge of blood. But even now, within Empyrean Primordius’ eyes there was no sorrow, no anger, and no regret. What he had was a firm resolution. Within his heart was a faint brilliance, one that he could sense Heavenly Empress Xuanqing’s aura from. During his final twilight, that pale and light soul force continued to accompany him at his side, leaving him forever enchanted and at peace. When he broke into Famine’s body, his goal was not to destroy it. He was well aware that with his own strength, it would be impossible to sever Famine’s life force. The reason he desperately rushed into Famine, ignoring the corrosion of his bone armor and ignoring the terrifying pressure from the walls of flesh around him, was all in order to penetrate as deep as he could. Then… he could detonate himself from within! Gather all of his life force, combust his soul, burn his energy, in his life, a move that could only be used once… the strongest and most glorious final attack! At this time, Empyrean Primordius’ body had swelled up. His blood vitality and divine soul were being burned to the extreme. Within his pupils there was a complex interweaving of freedom and resolve. In front of him, a faint soul force condensed, manifesting into the vague phantom of Heavenly Empress Xuanqing. Heavenly Empress Xuanqing gazed at Empyrean Primordius, her eyes filled with a soft and gentle love. One was a towering abyssal demon and the other was a soul goddess with no physical body. Both of them hugged each other, and yet this didn’t seem out of place at all. Rather, it seemed to be the most beautiful image in existence. Empyrean Primordius’ body was completely soaked in a blinding divine light, like the last flash before a star exploded! A horrifying strength erupted. At this time, Empyrean Primordius had the strength of a True Divinity and he had the seized body of an abyssal. Once he detonated himself, the power behind the explosion could be imagined! Moreover, he was deep within Famine and had aimed at the brief moment when the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign was at his weakest! This was the true finale of his life - to be as brilliant as a supernova from a dying star. Powers and Attainments Being one of the most peak masters during his time in the Divine Realm, he wielded absolute authority and strength. Empyrean Divine Dream claimed that if the disaster from 100,000 years ago hadn't happened , perhaps Primordius would've stepped into the True Divinity realm in the future. Empyrean Primordius had once possessed the Grandmist Spirit Bead; Using it, he opened the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace and reached large success in body transformation. He was an extreme talent. If it weren’t for the saints trying to kill him off ahead of time then Empyrean Primordius might have been able to complete his Grandmist Samsara Dao and become another Asura Road Master. Afterwards, although Empyrean Primordius had been grievously wounded and he lost the Grandmist Spirit Bead, he still managed to seize the body of an abyssal. This abyssal demon’s body was even stronger than a God Beast! The current Empyrean Primordius was a peak Empyrean who had opened the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace and had fused with an abyssal. Because he had lost his rationality, his combat strength was greatly diminished. Even so, in terms of just the mortal body, he had reached the peak. Grandmist Laws The Grandmist Laws represented the extreme limit of ‘essence’, one of the three aspects of the universe’s essence, energy, and divine. His attainments in Grandmist laws were profound to the point that he could use the power of celestial bodies in order to wield power far greater than ordinary Empyrean. * Created the Empyrean Primordius Chaos Transcendent Divine Might ** In the legends, when Empyrean Primordius summoned the Prime Emperor Lotus Flower, he could transform this entire part of the boundless universe into grandmist space, reproducing the true scene of when the universe first formed. After a long period of refining, all matter and energy within the grandmist space could also be reduced into grandmist energy. * Has achieved very high attainments in Grandmist Law. * Capable of destroying the void and stars. (A peak powerhouse) Dual Essence and Energy Cultivation In the past when Empyrean Primordius obtained the Grandmist Spirit Bead, his essence gathering system cultivation had already reached the World King boundary. But, he hadn’t started body transformation yet at all; he had started everything from zero. Not only was this road of martial arts one that defied the heavens, but Empyrean Primordius had also missed the best opportunity for him to cultivate body transformation. The difficulty of the road he took afterwards could be imagined. Even so, Empyrean Primordius had finally relied on the heaven-defying effects of the Grandmist Spirit Bead and his own prodigious talent to break into the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace. But, Empyrean Primordius hadn’t opened too many Dao Palaces. At that time, his essence gathering system cultivation was the extreme Empyrean realm, but his Nine Stars of the Dao Palace had only opened four or five palaces. His body transformation cultivation was far inferior to his essence gathering cultivation and his body transformation technique only had a limited ability to enhance his combat strength. Quotes * (Primordius' final words before descending into pure madness) ‘I have become a demon, and I fear death no more. But once I die in this strange land, will my ashes return to my homeland?’ ‘Time to time clarity returns to me, time to time I am lost in chaos. I know that one day I will devolve into a base beast. On that day, do not kill me, and do not seal me away forever. Wait until the great army of the saints arrives and let my demon body enter the camp of the saints, drinking thirstily of their blood, devouring my fill of their flesh! Let me die heroically in battle!’ ‘I have made a vow. I will suffer the most bitter and excruciating pains in the world, all for a single chance to slaughter the saints and have them perish!’ ‘Xuanqing, if there truly is life after death, I hope that I will be able to walk beside you again, hand-in-hand, building our world of Samsara, living a hundred million years without regret!’ * The writing became increasingly distorted, until finally it was difficult to recognize. * Sometimes thick demonic energy was emitted from the words, shocking the heart! * Sometimes they were pitiful and pained, as if recalling the nostalgia and guilt that Primordius felt towards Xuanqing. Seeing these words, the heart quaked and the eyes became wet. Items [[Grandmist Spirit Bead|'Grandmist Chaos Bead']]' (Stolen)' [[Primordius Bell|'Primordius Bell']]' (formerly)' * a dark bronze bell used to understand the Great Dao of Grandmist Law. * Its also used to temper one's inner world and mortal body. [[Primordius Gate|'Primordius Gate']]' (formerly)' * a dark-colored gate engraved with Source Laws of the Heavenly Dao. [[Primordius Heavenly Palace|'Primordius Heavenly Palace']]' (formerly)' * a Peak Grade Heavenly palace filled with Grandmist essence. * It has grand array formations that can change its size at will. Primordius Ring * Empyrean Primordius had left behind a spatial ring for his future successor. * There were a massive number of pills and jade slips in the space ring: ** Of the jade slips, most of them were cultivation methods and inheritances that Empyrean Primordius had accidently obtained. Even so, a cultivation method that Empyrean Primordius would deign to keep was definitely a peak treasure. It was something that even a World King Holy Land would treat as a legacy treasure. ** In addition to this, there were many jade slips that contained Empyrean Primordius’ own cultivation experiences. The value of cultivation experiences recorded by an Empyrean could be imagined. If these treasures were to fall into the martial arts world, they would definitely be treasures that would raise a sea of blood and war. Trivia * Empyrean Primordius and Empyrean Divine Dream had reasons for being known as the most formidable existences amongst Empyreans. This was because while they trained in the essence gathering system, they also trained in another system and had extremely high attainments in that too. This was something that other Empyreans could not compare with. * In the past, the reason that Empyrean Primordius was able to break through the evil curse placed upon the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace was likely because of the Demon Bead. After Empyrean Primordius obtained the Demon Bead, it was only then that his body transformation technique rose to all new levels. Before then, even he had been stuck at the Eight Inner Hidden Gates. * A great part of the reason that Empyrean Primordius was able to wield the Grandmist Laws was because he possessed a tremendous amount of grandmist energy. Grandmist energy is the source of all matter. * The Grandmist Laws were in truth the Laws of the universe’s ‘essence’. * In the past, Empyrean Primordius was an extremely secretive character. Even before Empyrean Primordius was missing, he had gone into a semi-reclusive state. The time when he shook the Divine Realm and conquered its heroes had been millions or even tens of millions of years ago. Category:Human Race Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Empyrean Primordius Category:Divine Realm Category:Allies Category:Empyrean Category:33 Heavens Category:Race Leader Category:Sky Spill Continent